Gardien de Mes Secrets
by Darkklinne
Summary: Poudlard 1975. James Potter trouve dans son cartable une étrange lettre. Une admiratrice ? Non, bien plus et ça bouleversera sa vie à jamais ! SB.JP .No slash.Texte dédié à Calimera.


**Gardien de mes Secrets**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Et oui malheureusement tous les personnages d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Ils sont tous copyright : **_J.K.Rowling _**et donc sa propriété privée.

**Pairing** : **Sirius Black** / **James Potter** ( Non Slash)

* * *

_**N/A :**_ Remerciement à ma chère** bêta lectrice** qui repousse toujours les limites de l'impossible à savoir mon orthographe et ma grammaire plus que douteuse. Mille mercis ma **Calimera.**

* * *

♥ _A ma tendre **Lilou Black** alias **Calimera** _♥

_Je te dédie ce texte, parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes **Sirius** et parce que je sais à quel point tu aimes ce récit, mon tout premier._

* * *

**Gardien de mes Secrets**

La neige tombait à gros flocons dehors. Il faisait vraiment froid en cet hiver de l'année 1975. Dans la grande salle du plus prestigieux collège de sorcellerie anglaise, les élèves discutaient et se chamaillaient entre eux à qui mieux mieux. Tous, sauf l'un d'entre eux. Il semblait tourmenté par quelque chose d'invisible. Entre ses mains, il serrait convulsivement un morceau de papier, une lettre, sa lettre. Cela lui avait coûté d'écrire cette missive, mais il le lui devait bien. Seulement, il ne savait pas comment il allait le prendre. Bien, mal ? Ses yeux aux reflets gris bleuté se contractèrent sous la pression montante : et s'il le perdait ! Oh, non, par Merlin, faites que cela n'arrive jamais, faites qu'il l'accepte, qu'il m'accepte tel que je suis, tel que j'ai toujours été. Tel que je ne pourrais jamais le montrer à personne d'autre ! Puis il le vit, il était là, assis à la table des gryffondors, racontant le dernier de ses exploits au quidditch. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour, elle, son bel ami. Ah l'amour... Il s'assombrit. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, peut-être ne le saurait-il jamais, après tout. Il était maudit, et les chiens de son espèce finissaient inévitablement en enfer ou dans le caniveau. C'était sa mère qui le lui disait. Pff, sans doute avait-elle raison. Avisant un coin sombre, il s'y cacha. Tout en observant son compagnon, il fit léviter la lettre dans le sac du jeune brun. Cette opération l'avait épuisé. Un long frisson d'appréhension glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et s'il faisait une erreur ? Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Se mordant la lèvre, fermant les yeux, il partit se réfugier dans les toilettes. Une jeune fille à la longue natte rousse l'avait suivi, mais il ne s'en était pas aperçu, jusqu'à ce que...

"Ça va dis-moi ? demanda t-elle, son adorable petit visage inquiet.

-Heu, oui ça va bien, pourquoi me demandes--tu ça, Anna ?

Anna, son Anna... Une longue plainte muette s'insinua dans tout son être. Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle méritait mieux que lui. Elle se trouvait laide. Il avait envie de rire. Sa vie à elle non plus n'avait pas été simple. Pouvait-il en rajouter en l'aimant ? Sans doute oui : sans doute trouverait-elle un jour mieux que lui.

Elle le regardait tristement. Elle soupira doucement. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux pupilles dilatées.

Que pensait-elle encore ?

Ne supportant plus ce regard accablé qu'il estima accusateur, il détourna la tête. Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir, il se sentait tellement maladroit, tellement... inutile. Mais il avait besoin d'elle, il avait besoin de sa chaleur, de sa douceur. Il se retourna une nouvelle fois.

"Ann... Mais elle était déjà partie. Elle l'avait laissé, c'est tout ce qu'il valait, de toute façon.

'Antje Ziegler, tu mérites dix fois mieux qu'un crétin comme moi', jura t-il tout bas entre ses dents avant de plonger sa tête entre ses genoux. Seul, seul dans les toilettes les plus crades du monde magique, pensa-t-il avant de sombrer dans une semi inconscience.

ooOOoo

"C'est ça, jeta le gryffondor à son camarade de classe avant de sortir ses affaires du sac. Au moment où il allait prendre un livre, il vit une enveloppe blanche au fond du cartable. Un large sourire lui monta jusqu'aux oreilles. Très certainement une lettre d'amour enflammée par l'une de ses admiratrices. Choisissant un coin tranquille, il décacheta l'enveloppe l'ouvrit et...

oOo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo

_À toi,_

_À toi, mon ami, à qui j'ai envie de confesser certaines choses.__J'ai envie de tout te dire, de tout te dévoiler, comme j'aurais dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Toi que je connais, toi que j'aime tant, veux-tu bien être le gardien de mes secrets ?_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_Tout commença à Square Grimmaurd, la plus noble et la plus ancienne des maisons du monde sorcier. Cette demeure appartenait, on s'en doutait, à la famille la plus pure et la plus noble qui soit : les Black. Ces derniers avaient deux enfants : l'aîné, Sirius Black et son jeune frère, Regulus. Ils avaient tout pour être heureux, l'argent, la gloire (qu'ils ne mettaient pas en bouteille), et la reconnaissance de leur statut. La belle vie, à n'en pas douter. Et pourtant..._

_Pourtant rien n'allait comme ils le voulaient. _

_Eh oui, car malgré tout cela, ils ne supportaient pas d'avoir un point faible, un maillon cassé, une brebis galeuse : Moi, leur fils aîné, le fils prodigue, l'insupportable et insupporté : Sirius— puisqu'ils ne pouvaient me l'enlever— Black !_

_Et pourquoi ?_

_Pour diverses raisons en fait, dont voici un petit condensé._

_Depuis des générations et des générations, la famille Black allait toujours à Serpentard. Les problèmes commencèrent à peu près ici... enfin disons, ce fut plus précisément le grand déclencheur de l'apocalypse. Tous les Black appartenaient à la maison Serpentard, c'en était ainsi, et personne n'allait déroger aux règles d'or de la famille. Tous... sauf moi ! Je suis à Gryffondor, ça gène ? Pas moi merci._

_Depuis la nuit des temps, les Black détestent tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à quelque chose de moldu. J'adore la moto et me balader dans Londres avec mes amis, c'est dérangeant ? Pas pour moi, merci !_

_Comme tu peux le constater, je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce qui allait dans leur sens à eux. Ils ne peuvent pas me rejeter parce que je suis leur aîné, leur héritier, mais ils ont peur. Je le sens, et ça m'amuse. C'est clair qu'avec moi à leur tête, la famille Black va subir une sacrée révolution humaine. _

_Humaine… mais cette famille l'est-elle réellement ? Est-ce humain que de haïr comme ils le font leur propre chair, leur propre sang ?_

_Est-ce humain que votre propre mère vous crache dessus en souhaitant de toute son âme que vous n'ayez jamais vu le jour ? Ou que vous soyez mort par accident lorsque vous étiez bébé? À ce sujet, je la soupçonne fortement d'avoir déjà tenté le coup. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du lait chaud qu'elle m'avait apporté, et qui avait atterri dans le gosier de Drufus, notre chien, qui mourut quelques secondes plus tard dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu crois que j'exagère ? Tu te trompes. Ma propre mère ! Est-ce humain !_

_Est-ce humain que de souhaiter la mort de milliers d'êtres qui n'ont pas eu l'honneur selon eux de naître sorciers ?_

_Alors si c'est cela « être un humain », moi je ne le suis pas. Si c'est cela être un digne sorcier, alors je veux devenir moldu sur le champ ! _

_Je veux vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, mais me laisse-t-on vraiment le choix? _

_Quand je suis à Poudlard, je suis le brillant, le super pote Sirius Black. Avec mes copains, nous faisons toujours les quatre cents coups dans le but d'épater toute la galerie. En fait, je me donne un genre que je ne suis pas. Que je ne serai jamais. Ce n'est pas moi._

_Alors que je drague et sors avec toutes les filles de l'école, séduisant parfois sans le moindre scrupule celles qui sont déjà prises, je ne suis l'homme que d'une seule femme._

_Pendant que je fais le clown devant une foule en délire qui me salue, m'applaudit et m'acclame, je ne rêve qu'à l'isolement, à la simple compagnie de mes tourments._

_Et oui mesdames et messieurs, même si mon souhait le plus cher est de vouloir crever comme un chien errant, seul au coin d'une rue sombre, je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ça ! _

_J'ai beaucoup de défauts, mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je me rends compte que j'ai trop la rage de vivre pour pouvoir donner la moindre occasion à la mort de me happer dans sa bouche béante et sordide._

_Je ne donnerai jamais la satisfaction de ma mort à ma famille. Je suis certain que le jour de mon enterrement, ils danseraient de joie sur ma tombe. Ils l'espèrent tellement. Ca fait mal, putain que ça fait mal._

_Non jamais ! Père, Mère laissez moi l'honneur de vous montrer comment la mauvaise herbe peut être résistante ! Regardez moi ! Je ne serais jamais comme lui ! Lui._

_Quand je le vois jouer les martyrs, ça me dégoûte ! _

_Quand je le vois dédaigner tout le monde, ça me met en rage ! A croire que rien n'est jamais assez bon pour lui._

_Je sais qu'il se sent supérieur aux autres. Il fait croire que rien ne peut l'atteindre, enfermé comme il l'est dans sa prison d'acier, son armure de sarcasmes. L'idiot ! Il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est en train de vendre son malheur sur la place publique !_

_Oh, je l'avoue, il est doué ! Très doué, personne ne connaît mieux que lui la magie noire. Il veut toujours exceller en tout. Il a toujours été ainsi, et je l'en déteste encore plus pour ça._

_Son chemin, il veut le faire seul, sans personne. Sans moi !_

_Si tout le monde le savait, ils en auraient tous un arrêt cardiaque !_ _Lui qui fut par le passé mon meilleur ami ! Mon confident. Lui le demi-sang !_

_Il a fallu que sa famille y mette beaucoup pour nous séparer, et le choixpeau a fait le reste. _

_Lui à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor. Les frères ennemis. Liés à la vie à la mort, sous le signe de la rage et de la haine.La fin d'une amitié ancienne de cinq ans. Il a choisi la voie de l'ombre, moi, de toute mon âme, je veux retrouver la lumière !_

_Je le hais, je souhaite ardemment sa mort !_

_De toute manière, qu'attend-il de la vie, cet être abject qui ne sait même plus prendre soin de son apparence. Il est aussi crade à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Une vraie ordure._ _Il est aussi lâche que mon frère, et courbe la tête devant plus fort que lui. C'est un sournois, un hypocrite ! Je méprise l'hypocrisie ça me fait vomir encore plus que tout le reste !_

_Je l'écraserai comme on écrase une fourmi ou un mille pattes. _

_Moi, Sirius Black, je ne resterai pas là à m'apitoyer ou à pleurer sur ce qu'est ma vie de maintenant._

_Je rêve d'un jour ou je ne serais plus un Black, je rêve d'un jour ou je serais seulement moi, et personne d'autre._

_Jouer la comédie est pénible._

_Hier, tu m'as surpris avec mon vrai visage : celui d'un être au bord du gouffre, proche des ténèbres._

_Je n'étais plus moi même, mais l'ai-je déjà été ? Et qui suis-je ? Je m'invente tellement de facettes._

_Oui, je suis un peu comme lui, mais je ne le veux pas ! Il a été mon ami autrefois, mais maintenant, il est mon plus mortel ennemi. Il représente ce que ma famille aurait voulu que je sois, et que je ne serai jamais sous peine d'en mourir._

_Heureusement qu'il y a toi ! _

_Ton insouciance et ta fraîcheur font plaisir à voir, mon ami. Ça me fait toujours sourire. Mais ce soir, tu me lances un drôle de regard. Je sens que tu tentes de comprendre ce que je m'apprêtais à faire._

_Il n'y a rien à comprendre, je suis comme ça, et tu n'y peux rien._

_Tu vois, je t'ai toujours caché ma véritable nature. Parce que j'en avais honte, parce que j'avais peur que tu ne me rejettes, et parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'estimais que ça ne regardait que moi._

_Oui je suis celui qui peut rire quand il veut pleurer, celui qui peut vivre quand il souhaite mourir, et ce soir tu me vois là , affalé comme un ivrogne avec ma bouteille d'alcool moldu, un rasoir en main..._

_Qu'en déduis-tu, qu'en penses-tu ? Je te fais horreur ? _

_Oh, et bien je comprendrais, vois-tu, vu que moi même, je ne peux plus me supporter quand je suis dans cet état. J'ai envie de crever, mais non... non ne pas mourir pour mieux les faire souffrir. Ils ont détruit mon existence, ils m'ont fait croire que je n'étais que de la merde. Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre une bonne fois pour toute ! _

_Malgré mon désir fréquent d'en finir, je vais vivre, vivre pour tous les faire chier, vivre en n'étant pas ce qu'ils souhaiteraient, un cadavre oublié six pieds sous terre ou un être servile entièrement dévoué à leurs causes abjectes.(1)_

_Oh, au fait, comment va ma Némésis préférée ? Est-il mort, ou a t-il survécu au délire lunaire de ce pauvre Remus ?_

_A l'infirmerie ! _

_Décidément, à tout point de vue, la vermine est dure à faire disparaître !_

_Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'il sait que je l'ai fait exprès, mais voir cet être qui me ressemble tant... Ça me devenait insupportable._

_Peux-tu comprendre que parfois, même si on est contre la mort, celle-ci peut devenir une véritable amie ? Une véritable alliée ?_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai flirté avec elle, et c'était enivrant !_

_Dis-moi, que se serait-il passé si Remus l'avait tué ?_

_C'est égoïste de ma part, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu le penses, comme je le suppose fortement, je te comprendrais ; en agissant comme je l'ai fait, je n'ai pas pris en compte ce pauvre Lupin. J'espère qu'un jour il me pardonnera._

_Je suis bien un Black, avec toute la noirceur que cela implique ! Famille regardez moi ! Êtes-vous fiers, au moins ! Votre fils prodigue commence à vous ressembler ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? J'ai envie de pleurer, mais les hommes ne pleurent pas. C'est bon pour les filles... c'est bon pour elle(2)..._

_Que ferais-je sans toi ?_

_Toi qui me parles durant des nuits entières, restant avec moi pour me consoler et m'encourager. _

_Tu m'as aimé comme seul un être fidèle pourrait le faire. _

_J'ai envie de pleurer ce soir, tu sais, j'ai envie de te crier ma gratitude ! _

_Je sais aujourd'hui que si je m'en sors, c'est grâce à toi... mon ami... mon véritable ami ! Même dans mes moments de souffrance, tu es là ! Avec toi, je peux enfin me libérer, être moi-même !_

_J'ai enfin décidé de jeter au feu cette rancœur qui me pourrissait la vie._

_Aujourd'hui, je veux vivre pour ton bonheur et celui des tiens._

_Je veux vivre pour moi mon ami... Mon James !_

_SB, ton éternel compagnon._

oOo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo°Oo

Le jeune gryffondor rajusta ces lunettes. Une bouffée de chaleur gonfla sa poitrine. Il serait digne de ce témoignage, de cette déclaration. Il le garderait au plus profond de son cœur, au delà même de son âme. Pour Sirius, son frère de cœur, son frère d'âme. Prenant la lettre d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre il accomplit se qu'il devait accomplir.

A jamais, il resterait son gardien des secrets.

**FIN**

**(1)** Phrase de Calimera

**(2)** Antje Ziegler ( Personnage de Calimera tiré de son récit de potter-fiction "Antje")


End file.
